Hinged temples in prior art eyeglasses of this kind are roughly perpendicular to the lens bow. This limits the temple opening angle since the stop face area is on the hinge joint of the end of the temple at the lens bow. The disadvantage of this is that this stop face limitation is rigid. This rigid stop face limitation often results in bending when the eyeglasses are used. In addition, the hinge joints are often overloaded so that they loosen and adversely affect the fit of the eyeglasses. A further disadvantage is that the course of the temple must be accurately adapted to the shape of the head of the eyeglass wearer. If the swivel range of the temple at the hinge joint is too small, the rigid stop face of the temples will exert a disturbing pressure on the head of the eyeglass wearer so that the wearer will usually soon take off the glasses.